leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY016
* Closed * * }} A Jolting Switcheroo! (Japanese: デデンネがピチューでピチューがデデンネで…！？ Dedenne is Pichu, Pichu is Dedenne...!? '') is the 16th episode of the , and the 815th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 13, 2014 and in the United States on May 3, 2014. Blurb Our heroes stop at a Pokémon Center on the way to Cyllage City, where they meet a Trainer named Lena and her little sister, Lyn. It seems Lyn and Bonnie have a lot in common: they’re both too young to be Trainers, but they love taking care of their older siblings’ Pokémon. They also carry identical bags, which leads to a mix-up: as they’re leaving the Pokémon Center, Lyn accidentally picks up Bonnie’s bag, and Bonnie takes Lyn’s. The girls don’t realize their mistake until they discover the wrong Pokémon inside: Lyn has ended up with Dedenne, and Bonnie is surprised to see a Pichu peering up at her! Lyn immediately runs off to try to find Pichu, leaving Lena trying to find her! As soon as they figure out what’s happened, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie return to the Pokémon Center to ask around. Lyn hasn’t come back, but Nurse Joy remembers a girl with a bag that looks like Bonnie’s, wearing a red ribbon in her hair. Our heroes set off in search of the little girl, and a passerby directs them to the park where she usually plays, but they have no luck. Finally, Clemont decides that the situation calls for one of his inventions! He remembers how Pikachu and Dedenne communicated with electricity the first time they met, and shows off a device that will broadcast Pikachu’s electricity over a wide area in hopes that Dedenne will sense it and come find them. At first, it seems to be working—but as usual, it explodes when Clemont tries to give it more power. The commotion draws the attention of Lena, who has also come to the park looking for Lyn. And on the other side of the park, Dedenne has picked up on the electricity and runs off in search of the source, with a frantic Lyn chasing after it! The two of them run into a wooded area—and right into an angry Beedrill. Dedenne bravely fights it off, but then the whole swarm descends...until an unexpected Thunderbolt scatters them! Pikachu, Ash, and the others have found the wayward Dedenne and Lyn just in time. The girls trade bags again, reuniting Dedenne with Bonnie and Pichu with Lyn, and everyone settles in to have lunch together before our heroes continue their journey! Plot and continue on their journey, and as they walk they discuss how to keep Pokémon in shape with good eating habits. As they are nearing the next city, suggests that they take a break at the local Pokémon Center. As reaches to get out of her bag, she realizes it is missing. While the group searches, Serena finds it staring at some fruit on a tree, being its usual gluttonous self. At the Pokémon Center, Bonnie sees a beautiful woman and asks her to consider being her brother's wife. Clemont grabs Bonnie and pulls her away using the Aipom Arm invention he has attached to his backpack. As Clemont and Bonnie argue, the lady leaves with her younger sister, who accidentally takes Bonnie's bag instead of her own. Ash suggests that he and Clemont have a battle. On the battle field, Clemont's Chespin begins with . responds with , which hits Chespin. Chespin uses on Pikachu, who dodges. On the sidelines, two black ears pop out of Bonnie's bag, which are not, she realizes, Dedenne's. A runs out, and electrocutes Serena and Bonnie. To stop Pichu's electricity, Ash tells Pikachu to use , and Pichu calms down. After using her Pokédex to identify the Pokémon, Serena asks Bonnie why Pichu was in her bag. Bonnie realizes that she picked up the wrong bag, and the group rushes back into the Pokemon Center, where Bonnie's bag is gone. Nurse Joy tells them the little girl who was previously at the center with her older sister had a similar bag. Nurse Joy informs the group that the girl has a big red ribbon in her hair. Clemont comforts Bonnie, who blames herself for losing track of her bag and Dedenne, and the group takes to the streets to search. Elsewhere in the city, the little girl discovers Dedenne in her bag. While her older sister talks to a friend, the young girl runs off to find Pichu, who is one of her older sister's most precious Pokémon. Ash and his friends run down the city streets, asking about the girl wearing the red ribbon. After one false alarm, the group tells Bonnie that the Pichu's owner will probably return for it, and that Nurse Joy will notify them if she does. At a city park, the little girl with Dedenne is talking to herself. When Dedenne runs off to a doughnut truck, and the girl buys it a doughnut. Meanwhile, Ash and co. receive their first lead, and head towards the park. At the park, the girl has grown fond of Dedenne, but decides to head back to the Pokémon Center so that she can ask Nurse Joy if she has seen Pichu. She just misses Ash and his friends, who arrive at the park soon after she leaves. As Pichu and Pikachu play, Clemont wires up a machine to help. Bonnie starts crying, but Ash and Serena reassure her they will find Dedenne soon. Clemont unveils his new invention, entitled the "Radiowave Amplification Device," which will amplify Pikachu's energy waves over a wide range so that Dedenne can pick them up. As Pikachu's sends electric waves throughout the city, Dedenne hears them and jumps out of its pouch. Clemont notes he needs more electricity, so Ash asks Pikachu to supply more, but Pikachu accidentally breaks the machine,creating an explosion. The little girl's older sister, having seen the explosion, comes running into the scene, and sees Pichu. She introduces herself as Lena, but doesn't know about Dedenne. After the group explains, she says that Dedenne must be with her little sister, Lyn, who has disappeared, and the whole group decides to search together. Lyn is already outside the city limits, following Dedenne, whom she thinks is leading her to the Pokémon Center. Lyn follows Dedenne into a vineyard. Lyn temporarily loses sight of Dedenne, but soon finds it holding a bunch of grapes in its mouth and being chased by a . Beedrill kicks Dedenne, ripping a bow Lyn had put on its head, and Dedenne responds with a , which seems to discourage the Beedrill. However, just as they think they're safe, it appears again, and this time with other Beedrill in tow. The swarm of Beedrill chase Lyn and Dedenne through the vineyard rows. Lyn trips and falls, and just as the Beedrill near her, they are hit by a Thunderbolt fired by Pikachu. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Lena come running up the path, with Pikachu in the lead. Lyn is reunited with her sister and Pichu, but the Beedrill still remain. Pikachu and Dedenne get rid of them by using the combined forces of their Thunderbolt and Thunder Shock. Afterwards, Lyn clutches onto her sisters leg and begins to cry as she apologizes to her sister. At first when Bonnie sees Lyn crying, she looks confused, but she soon erupts into tears as well as she apologizes to Dedenne for what had happened, both the little girls being comforted by their older siblings. Ash's stomach growls, and they all laugh. As the whole group sits down to dinner, only Pichu and Dedenne aren't hungry, having been given too many treats from Lyn and Bonnie, who smile guiltily. The pair dreams about becoming Pokémon Trainers, and having more adventures. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Nurse Joy * Lyn * Lena Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ''(US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lena's) * * * * * (×2) * * (×2) * * (×2) * * * * * (×2) * * * * * * (female) * (multiple) Plush toys * * * * * * * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * The title card for this episode focuses on . ** It was officially confirmed on the Japanese DVD, since it was erroneously replaced with a title card focusing on Clemont in Mega Mega Meowth Madness! in the TV version. * Music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. * Just before Lyn discovers that is missing in the city, a car resembling a passes by on the street. Errors * When first emerges from Lyn's bag, the clip is oval (like Bonnie's bag) instead of diamond-shaped. * When Pichu is hit by 's , the back of its ears appear the same as the front instead of being all black. This error is repeated in later scenes. * In the first shot of Dedenne sleeping in the toy store, the plush toy's muzzle is white instead of blue. * During the Pokémon Holo Caster segment, the triangles on Chespin's cheeks disappear when touches its spikes. File:XY016 error 3.png|Pichu's ears error File:XY016 error.png|Cubchoo toy error File:XY016 error 2.png|Chespin's cheeks error Dub edits In other languages |zh_yue= |it= |fi= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |nl= |el= |de= |pl= |ru= |fr_eu= |sv= |no= |th= |ko= |vi= |da= |tr= |he= |}} 016 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne de:Eine Verwechslung mit Folgen! es:EP820 fr:XY016 it:XY016 ja:XY編第16話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第16集